Hospital Beds
by weareallgayhere
Summary: They never saw each other. Now they had somewhere to meet; Jake's hospital bed. ((Oneshot. Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time. LR's speech is translated with badly Google Translate. This is pretty sad. Reviews are appreciated as always!))


**Hospital Bed**

_Beep._

Finn walked in, wincing at the image of his best friend. His _cold_, pale best friend. Slowly, he walked up to the bed. He grazed the blanket covering Jake, hoping that the feeling of the calming fabric sooth him. But it didn't.

_Beep._

He sat next to Jake, holding his arm, whispering words of encouragement to himself, even though he knew that they wouldn't help. They weren't true. The comatose dog lay silent and unmoving, as he had for months. The hospital room had lost all of its colour and the candy décor was drained of taste, and was quiet, aside from the constant beeping of the machine next to the two. The building was bland and tiring, full of pastels that used to be fun and cute, now just boring and lame.

All the nurses were liars that the human trusted once, but now that his best friend's life – and practically _his_ life – was in their hands, he barely believed a word they said.

_Beep._

"You'll be fine, buddy." A shaky breath. "You'll be fine," Finn said to Jake, knowing that no matter how quiet he whispered it, or how loud he yelled it, Jake wouldn't hear. The bear-hatted boy felt flustered and claustrophobic in the room that was bigger than his entire tree-house.

_Beep._

"Neomu manh-eun hanaui moheom, eung?" - _'One adventure too many, eh?'_ Lady Rainicorn appeared suddenly, flying closer to the thirteen year-old.

Finn blushed and said, "Sorry, Lady, I don't underst-"

"Naneun pin al-ayo. nan eojjaessdeun manh-eun mal-eul haji anhseubnida." – _'I know, Finn. I won't be speaking much, anyway.'_ she said, smiling sadly. She rested in a nearby chair next to the hospital bed, opposite to Finn.

_Beep._

They sat in silence, just watching Jake.

"He's so peaceful." Finn said, voice barely audible, eyes distant. "He's always so energetic. Exciting. Now he's just…" He tried to find the right word. "Here."

Lady said nothing. She didn't even nod. She just glanced at the blond, then back to the father of her children. He wasn't wrong, though. Jake was the most… _living_ creature there was out there. Always laughing and happy. Free. Now he was trapped in his own mind until Glob-knows-when.

_Beep._

A chocolate nurse walked in looking worried and in a hurry. She held a clipboard and a frown, reading the things written on the rectangular sheets in front of her.

"Finn, I'll need you to sign here." she instructed kindly and gently, handing him a blue pen. He had never signed anything before, so he just wrote '_Finn'_ as best as he could. _Writing_ was not part of an adventurer's job requirement, and he wasn't taught very well.

"And you, Lady Rainicorn." she said, walking over to her and giving her the clipboard.

_Beep._

"I eun mueos-ibnikka?" - _'What's this for?'_ she asked, knowing it was pointless because nobody could understand.

The chocolate woman just shrugged and shook her head. "I can't understand you." she said with an apologetic and slightly sad look on her face.

"Jeikeuga meonjeo ilg-go ttaekkaji amu geosdo seomyeonghaji anhseubnida ..." - _'I don't sign anything until Jake reads it first…'_ her voice trailed off, dying on her lips. She wiped a tear away quickly and signed the paper, knowing that it could benefit Jake, somehow.

_Beep._

The nurse left quickly, not wanting to embarrass herself any further about her lack of linguistic skill.

The two sat back in their seats, staring at the yellowish dog.

"Uliga mannassdeon ttaeleul gieoghabnida. ulineun e daehaeseo... modeun sigan dong-an haess-eoyo." - _'I remember when we had just met. We talked for hours about… everything.'_ LR said, looking at the cold grey floor.

Finn looked up at her, elbows still on the bed. "I don't know." he said. She smiled, knowing that he misunderstood her words. They sat in comfortable and sad silence for a very long time.

"Naneun , pin museowo juggess eo." - _'I'm scared, Finn.'_ the Rainicorn finally said, her voice full of nerves and emotion.

"I know, Lady. Me too." he said. He didn't understand the words she was saying, but the tone and quiet to her voice could only mean one thing; fear.

_Beep._


End file.
